Savez Vous Pourquoi?
by Elucidation
Summary: Do You Know Why? One day, while trying to get Raven's attention, Beast Boy taps on the gem on her forehead and gets transported back in time through her memories! While Raven does the same in his! The chaos! The hilarity! The... embarrassment!
1. You and Me Today

**Savez-vous pourquoi**

Hello again readers, and welcome to my newest story Savez-vous pourquoi. Which is French for Do You Know Why? (correct me if I'm wrong) The story idea actually comes from my dear friend Let's Point Out the Obvious, aka, Julia. :) She's awesome for letting me use such a great idea! So… it's been almost a month since my last story, Echoes, was finished. I think my writing has matured slightly… so I hope you like it. Btw, I always imagined Beast Boy in red hearts boxers…

Disclaimer: titans teen owned by not me.

* * *

**You and Me Today**

Beast Boy yawned and stretched openly from underneath a green woolen blanket. He opened his green eyelids and blinked a few times showing off stunning green eyes. He clicked his tongue a few times before crawling out of his bed and down the ladder of his bunk bed. He stood on what little clean floor in his room there was and inspected his body in the mirror. He was naked except for the red heart boxers he was wearing. He flexed his muscles a couple of times and rolled his eyebrows.

"You are one babe _magnet_!" he told his reflection. His reflection mimicked his words at him.

"Thanks, I know!" he replied.

Once again, the reflection mimicked him.

"Aw, don't be so modest!"

He eventually grew tired of his primping in the mirror, and turned his attention to a torn wildlife calendar that hung just beside his full-length mirror. A giant ape with the words 'December' scrawled across it's tree was showing, and a couple weeks days were marked off with a sloppy red x. Beast Boy leaned over and ran one of his fingers across the dates until he at last came upon the day that had just dawned.

"The seventeenth! Annoy Raven day! Perfect!"

Actually, to Beast Boy, every day was annoy Raven day. But today was special. Today was the day he first realized that he may have slightly more feelings for his dark teammate then he let on. Or did he let it on?

Beast Boy had decided the night before that he had wanted to look special for today, so he had already picked out what he was going to wear. He grabbed his newest jumpsuit and put it on, making sure to zip it in the back, even though he had to struggle to do it. It was a black, with a red stripe in the middle of it, made out a shiny spandex/latex–y material.

Once again, Beast Boy backed up to his mirror and inspected himself. He reached to the floor and grabbed a bottle of half-empty cologne with the name 'musk of manly men'. He sprayed some, and proceeded to make a double gun side at his reflection.

"You are one _manly_ man, Beast Boy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven had also been in room, though, for reasons differentiating slightly… 

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

Raven had been up for an hour or so by this time meditating. Or… trying to. She had tried everything to get herself in the mood, incense, crystals, music, candles, _everything_. Maybe it was because her mind wasn't clear. It wasn't really flooded with thoughts either; she just couldn't concentrate.

It was too… _quiet._ Just the way it should be right? Actually, she had grown accustomed to meditating whilst trying to ignore the green boy who was always struggling to get her attention.

She knew she should go out and face the world about now. She got up, and walked into her bathroom first, to… spruce herself a little she supposed. Out of one of the cabinets she took out a black comb adorned with demonic dark faces and brushed her hair out of her way.

She inspected the gem on her forehead carefully to make sure it was okay. She did this every so often to check her powers. The red gem had been carefully placed on her ajna chakra. One of the seven energy points called chakras in the human and animal body alike. The gem had been places there to stimulate the chakra, also known as the third eye. Having this gem on her third eye furthered her reputation as witch, because it enabled her to have better connection with the astral plain. Though, most people did not understand this.

A flash of yellow came from her peripheral vision. She looked up on the mirror and found a post-it note with a message on it in her own writing. How had she not noticed it before? She took the post-it down and read it aloud.

"December seventeenth."

Raven pondered the meaning of the date she was obviously supposed to remember, but could not think of the significance. She let the paper drop to the ground, as she walked out of the bathroom. She hastily grabbed her cape and wrapped it around her neck as she rushed out her door on her way into the main area of Titans Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy was already out there eating a special tofu dish he had just made for himself, thinking of ways he could annoy Raven today. He had narrowed it around to stalking her the entire day, rearranging her underwear drawers, and showing off to her. He already knew today was the day he was going to make her laugh at one of his jokes. 

He poked at his food with his spoon before deciding he was finished, he dumped the bowl into the sink, so that it would be awaiting Cyborg later tonight when he was doing dishes. He heard the door open and close with it's spaceship like sound, and turned to see Raven walking out. His heart gave a little jump as he quickly rushed out to sit on the couch.

Raven walked over to the kitchen counter and took down her white cup so she could pour herself some tea. Either she didn't notice Beast Boy staring at her back, or she did not care. She did notice how quiet it was. Where was Starfire's naïve questions? Robin's determined voice talking about nothing? Or Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over a video-game? _Beast boy_.

Raven turned around and walked towards Beast Boy, not taking her eyes off of the herbal tea in her cup. She sipped it before she looked at Beast Boy and posed a question to him.

"Where are the others?" she asked in her monotoned voice.

"Out grocery shopping and party shopping," Beast Boy said trying to sound macho while looking at his fingers through his gloves.

"Hm." Raven said before sitting down opposite him on the sofa.

"Guess it's just you and me today, Rae. Isn't that great?" Beast Boy said, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm.

"Super," came the reply, half-annoyed, half amused.

The two sat in silence for a few. Raven vaguely remembered the other Titans talking about having a party at their tower a few days ago. They thought it would be interesting to have a Christmas party and invite… Who would they invite?

Beast Boy interrupted her thoughts with his usually annoying voice.

"Hey Raven! How do killers get through the forest!?" Beast Boy looked at her hopefully. When she said nothing, he rushed on to the answer.

"They take the _psycho _path!"

Raven smiled on the inside. This was more like it. She better get to meditating while she still could.


	2. Parfait

**Savez-Vous Pourquoi? **

Sorry for the unneeded delay in the story, biiig projects and other junky school related stuff. But… it's break now, so good things should come out of it, right? Right! So, uh once again, on with the story. It may seem a little slow going now, but just wait until chapter three, things will start to get a little faster. Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, parfait actually means perfect, though that's not my context here.

* * *

**Parfait **

Beast Boy stared over at the girl in the corner, quietly mumbling an enchanting mantra. She had only moved over there a few minutes ago, but he already missed her presence. He had thought he had seen a slight smile on her face as she got up and glided over to her usual corner, but was unsure as to why Raven would be smiling.

December 17. He remembered that day well. Beast Boy sprawled himself over the coach even more and thought about that day in the past two years ago. It had been about a month since the team had come together, and Beast Boy was… trying to get to 'know' his teammates, and Raven happened to be the one on that day. He remembered he had knocked on her door, expecting someone… well…. Not someone with Raven's exact persona. She had been locked away much of first month, so he hadn't a clue about her. When Raven came out all she had on was her black leotard, but that wasn't what had startled him. No… he thought. Her eyes were so entrancing, which made her seem all the more mysterious.

Of course, Raven remembered this as well. Her thoughts were beginning to wander, even after her fifteen years of training on Azarath. December 17? Now she remembered, it was the day she first… got a real glimpse of Beast Boy. Why ever would she have put that date on her mirror?

She thought back to when he knocked on her door. She had been locked in her room most of the time there, and was busy meditating, like would become routine. When she heard the knock, she hastily got up, and opened her door to look slightly down upon a little green boy. He… stared at her a couple minutes, and neither of them said anything.

Until Beast Boy blurted out, "Wanna hang out today?"

She remembered staring at him, leaving them both in an awkward silence that Raven liked.

Eventually she said, "No."

"Aw, come on!" he had said to her as she turned to close her door. "All you've done since we've met is stay in your room! It'll be fun!"

"Sorry, I've got to meditate," and with that she had used her powers to pry her arm away from him, and close her door so she could go back to what she had been doing.

Speaking of Beast Boy… did he change his uniform? She turned her head, but quickly turned back for he had been looking at her. She turned again, and noticed instead of that purple-bluish color, it was indeed a red stripe down the middle. It suited him actually. Raven supposed he had done it to be cute for the Christmas season. Well… it was.

Had Raven been looking at him? Nah, Beast Boy thought. On December 17 she had been though. Well, after she slammed the door in her face, he decided to get crafty. Since they were teammates, they had to get along, right? So, he went to the kitchen and decided to… bake?

"Yeah, that's it. I'll…. Make… parfait! Everyone loves parfait!"

A couple hours later, he once again appeared at Raven's door, though this time, he left the parfait at the door, knocked, and turned into a fly, as not to be noticed. The girl opened her door, looked around, and saw the black cake with mint ice cream parfait, smiled, and go back inside with it.

Raven had very much liked the parfait last year. She thought about that parfait and was finally able to clear her thoughts, until Beast Boy seemed to gain psychic powers when out of the blue he shouted, "Parfait!" and came to a standing position. She ignored him, and finally raised into the air, as signature of her meditation.

Beast Boy now wondered if she had eaten his parfait, or just thrown it away… Or… what if she used it in some voodoo ritual against him? He had to know if she liked his parfait. She… must've eaten it, right?

Beast Boy bounded over to the corner near Raven. She didn't seem to notice him, or didn't care. He started talking to her.

"Hey Raaaven? Do you like parfaits?"

Raven didn't say anything or even move. He had to get her attention. Hm… what about that little gemmy-mabobber on her forehead? It was sparkling a pretty color that he just had to touch. So, he called her name once again, before he tapped the gem on her forehead. He was sorry immediately, as he eyelids snapped open.

"What… are you doing?" she said, but never got an answer as a purple vortex opened up underneath them. They were able to stand on it for a few seconds before they both went toppling into the floor. Beast Boy reached for Raven's hands and was able to take them. They started spinning around in the middle, faster, and faster, green and purple lights whizzing around the two. Raven felt their grips loosen on each other, and they lost each other.

"Raveeeen!" Beast Boy yelled, looking very panicked as he saw Raven's expression growing grimmer as she melted away in the abyss.

It seemed like he was falling forever. Beast Boy wished he had a watch and a witness, he bet he had beat the world record for free falling. He was growing anxious, of all the purple light around him. At last, he fell into what looked like a dark alleyway in a bustling city. It was raining on him, and thunder boomed above him. Was that thunder?

No… it wasn't.

"Where…. am I?" Beast Boy said aloud, to no one in particular.

The rain continued to pour down on the changling as thoughts flooded his mind.

* * *

Hm…? Where could Beast Boy be? Actually… I know where he is. I know what happened. Now what should I do? I think I'll go play more of Xenosaga. Yes, it is the most awesome game I am playing now. Episode II comes out in February, cuz… I'm sure you all cared right? So, please review and I'll love you forever. Thankies. 


	3. Jungle Fever

**Savez-Vous Pourquoi?**

Guess what? I'm back from an unknown hiatus. Yes siree, and back with a new chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it really inspires me. :) And once again thanks to Julia for letting me use her idea and run with it! This chapter was delayed because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but here it is. It's not word for word correct, or chronologically correct, but… for the most part it's right! Well, here you go!

* * *

**Jungle Fever**

Raven had landed on a patch of lush green grass that looked to be located out in the middle of nowhere. A snake slithered by her, seemingly not to notice her, though she jumped back a few feet from being startled. The calls of monkeys and birds surrounded her ears, and the smell of wildlife filled up all of her senses. It was very moist and humid outside, so much so, Raven found her cape growing damp with sweat. Raven stood up and looked around even more of where she was. Lush green trees surrounded her in what looked to be a jungle type setting. She sighed deeply and wondered what she should do next. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of running water.

She levitated into the air and rose up so she could get a bird's eye view of where the water was coming from. She had not risen up but two feet when her head crashed into what seemed like a glass ceiling. She let out a groan and drifted back to the ground. She rubbed her head in pain, and then reached her arms up into the air. Nothing. She rose up again, and once again her head hit the invisible ceiling. She grumbled some choice words under her breath and once again drifted down. Her head was throbbing, but she did not rise up again. Instead, she chose to walk.

"Gar…!"

Raven stopped walking and grew quiet. She knew she had heard some voices, and where there were voices; there was people… and a way out of wherever she was. She started running towards the voices, and ran right though a boy of about three or four toddling his way to a fatherly figure. Something wasn't right here. Did she just run _through_ the little boy?

A motherly figure was standing in the doorway of a hut watching as the man picked up the little boy.

"Mark… those spots on his body are getting worse. What could they be?"

Mark walked closer to the woman, before putting the little boy down.

"I don't know Marie, let's just hope it's not…" his voice trailed off.

Raven noted that the sun was starting to go down and the humidity was fading. Raven shivered and brought her cape closer around her, but it was no use, it didn't create any more warmth inside of it. The door to the hut opened and Marie walked outside.

"Garfield, Gar honey. It's time to come inside," she called.

There wasn't a response from the little boy in any way. A feeling of tension began to grow I the air, and Raven's stomach knotted. Marie called out to Garfield again, but the jungle was quiet. She went inside, and came back seconds later with Mark trailing behind her. They walked around to the back of the little hut. Raven walked up behind them and spoke.

"I can help you find your son…"

The two didn't even look back at her, or give any sign they had heard her.

"Wait…" Raven said reaching out to touch the women, but her hand went right through the woman's dress as she let out a shriek.

"Garfield!"

Raven walked through the two figures and saw at the ground was the little boy, barely alive, and unconscious. His breaths were in shallow quick drawls, and sweat covered his forehead. Mark picked up the boy, and walked back to the hut and inside with Marie followed her. Raven said nothing as she also followed them inside, realizing now that they could not see, hear, or feel her. After a few moments of expecting Garfield, Mark drew back and looked at his wife with tears in his eyes.

"Marie… I don't think Gar can survive this. Only animals are believed to be able to survive this disease."

"What… can we do?"

"Well…I have one idea."

Raven watched in both horror and amazement, as he undressed his son, and placed him inside a machine that looked like it had come straight out of a sci-fi movie. He inserted needles and tubing all over Garfield's body, and squeezed his son's hand.

"Mark… are you sure this is safe?"

"No, but we have to try. By injecting him with animal DNA, we just might be able to save him."

"I hope you're right…"

The night seemed utterly dark and miserable, dragging on into the night. The only thing that could be heard were soft sniffles of a broken woman, and the coughing of a young boy. When morning finally came, Raven was exhausted from pulling an unnecessary all nighter. The laughter of a child was heard from out in the yard, and Raven recognized it at once as the little boy, Garfield. She rushed outside, worried to know if the child would make it. She came outside just as Garfield ran into Marie's arms, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Mark—the boy's skin is still green!"

"I don't know why Marie. Some imperfection in the system. But be glad he's alive."

Garfield laughed as his mother tickled him, and his father went inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a snake slither up next to his mother, a very venomous looking snake. Marie saw it too, and violently flung her son out of harm's way. Raven watched in amazement as Garfield turned himself into a green mongoose to save his mother's life.

Raven looked at him, stunned.

"Oh my _god_…Beast Boy…"

* * *

thanks for reading, now please review. There's chocolate chip cookies involved! bribes 


	4. The Devil's Daughter

Savez-Vous Pourquoi? 

Um. Okay. I hadn't updated this in over two years. Wow. Um. Wow. So anyways, here's this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. It's kind of short, since well, I was halfway through it when I picked up on it again. So, if anyone was/is still following the story, please enjoy. :)

* * *

** The Devil's Daughter**

"Turn that ruckus off!"

"Dad!"

"This is **my** house. My rules. Don't you understand your actions have consequences! What will the church think!"

Beast Boy's acute sense of hearing was able to pick up a conversation above him in an apartment building over all of the rain and booming music that had recently been turned off. He didn't like the tone of voice that the man above him was using, and he became afraid for what might take place next.

"Dad, stop! Don't!"

Thwap. Beast Boy recognized the sound of fist to face contact and a body fall a second later. It startled Beast Boy, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"You embarrass us all, Angela."

A door above Beast Boy slammed and the soft crying of a young girl was heard. He was just about to turn into a bird and fly to the window, when the window opened up, and he saw the slender figure of a girl no older than seventeen come out and land on the fire escape wearing a trench coat and a backpack lightly filled with what looked like little belongings she must have. A raven called out to her.

"Quiet! Please be quiet you stupid bird!"

Angela climbed down the ladder before Beast Boy spoke to her.

"Are you okay?"

The girl only responded by shoving past him and continuing running down the street. A large raven swooped down overhead and flew after the girl almost calling for him to follow too. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and continued following the girl through the raining night.

Eventually, Angela reached an old gothic church. It was fairly rundown, but looked as if it might provide warmth and shelter for a while. Beast Boy landed and changed back into himself. He shivered and shrunk into himself before vocalizing complaints.

"It's cold and I'm wet. I don't even know where the heck I am. Hellllooo. Why aren't you listening to me? Are you deaf?"

Angela didn't respond.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"I'm right here!" Beast Boy yelled at her from directly behind him waving his arms and jumping up and down. "Why can't she hear or see me?"

Angela spotted a glass jug of water sitting on an alter and hastily drank it. A woman in a green cloak effortlessly almost floated toward them, startling Angela and Beast Boy alike.

"Can I help you?" the woman's voice had dark undertones lying in it.

"I…I'm sorry. I was just so thirsty. I didn't—oh god. Is this… is this Holy Water? I didn't mean to…"

"No, sweetie. Not quite."

"Enough, enough of this!"

Beast boy's surroundings seemed to dissolve around him, bringing him back to a temple like room. It was painted warm pleasant colors, and gave a relaxed vibe to it. The ceiling was so tall it was almost out of reach.

"My daughter has seen enough of this. She knows very well all about-"

Beast Boy now noticed the room was full of people in white robes. One of them had raised their hands to silence Angela from speaking. Angela had recomposed herself but not before reaching out to touch a young girl with pale skin covered in a white robe as well. She stopped herself when she was within an inch of the girl's arms, almost as if she was afraid. The girl shirked away a bit as she walked forward. The woman who had silenced Angela walked forward and began to speak, though she addressed Angela as Arella now.

"You are not to touch the child. Nor show it affection, Arella. She has inherited many of her father's powers, and it is vital that she learn to control her emotions."

Angela's face remained emotionless as she sank back within the crowd. The woman went up to the child and spoke.

"Now, Raven. We must instill the sense of urgency in you. You must never lose control of your emotions. There has been a prophecy about you, child. You are to open the door for your father Trigon. It must never happen. You must never lose control."

"You are the devil's daughter. You are never to frown, smile, cry, or laugh."

Beast Boy wasn't sure what he was seeing, but he didn't like it. This little girl, was this the Raven he knew? The Raven who never laughed at his jokes, which were always hilarious? It just didn't feel right. Telling all of this to a child that looked no older than seven. The little girl did not cry though, taken with this information. She did not frown, or even smile. She just stood there with a stern look on her face, as if this was only another time she had been given this information,

"I know," Raven said in a small, emotionless voice.

Beast Boy reached out to touch the small girl, as if he wished to give her comfort, but something stopped him. It seemed as though Arella's eyes were boring into him even though he knew that she could not see him. No one could. At least, that's how it had been earlier right?

_Evil is, as evil does. That is the curse._


End file.
